JJ Redick
JJ Redick is the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Personality JJ is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Rita Repulsa and her minions. JJ's standout personality trait is his general enthusiasm and upbeat attitude. JJ loves to be the center of attention, and often dances in front of the others. He is also the group’s romantic member and spends his time pursuing women's hearts and he eventually wins. JJ endures brutal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and his training combined with his enhanced physique makes him nearly unstoppable when facing Lord Zedd, though he is by no means invincible. JJ is very skilled and lethal enough in battle and sparring when it comes to fighting Putties and monsters. Charming, handsome, talented, and very chivalrous: JJ knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the women. Still, JJ is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and very flirtatious. JJ, himself, would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. Despite slurs being called to women, it’s worth noting that JJ almost never uses words to describe women, except to female monsters. It's no surprise that JJ does quite well for himself with the ladies. JJ is known to be a highly sexual and promiscuous person. JJ adores all women and children, and harming them is a very good way to send him into a murderous rage. It should also be noted that while JJ gets along fine with most people, when he cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. JJ is known for his compelling personality and "movie-star" good-looks. He is well-known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume he does this for the gifts or attention he receives. JJ keeps it a secret. Appearance JJ is a very good-looking Caucasian man. He tall, and has a slender, muscular physique which is obviously the byproduct of couple hours in the gym. JJ has brown eyes and black hair, full lips, and long eyelashes. Abilities JJ has become a good hand-to-hand combatant and fighter thanks to his training with the other Rangers. JJ is a brilliant karateka (practitioner of the martial art karate). Of all the Rangers, only he is equal in melee combat. JJ has also received rigorous training in martial arts. As the Red Power Ranger, JJ has received the most extensive training in fighting and martial arts. He is capable of defeating many enemies at once and easily incapaticating men greatly larger than him, through: punches and martial arts kicks. This is how he easily beat up all of his enemies in his human and ranger form. JJ is exceptionally agile and is capable of moving his body with ease no matter what the situation is. He can easily do front flips, back flips, and jump long distances. Weapons As the Red Ranger, JJ wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be converted into a high-powered laser gun. Additionally, JJ can summon his “Power Sword” at will. This razor edged weapon can be wielded in either one or both of his hands, and can channel JJ's own energy through the blade; increasing its destructive power. When necessary, the Power Sword can be combined with the other Rangers “Power Weapons” to form a large crossbow like weapon; the Power Blaster. The Power Sword is the “key” to the Power Blaster and acts as the main source of power for the weapon. JJ utilizes a Wrist Communicator to keep in close contact with his fellow Rangers and Zordon in the command centre. The communicator appears to be watch-like device that JJ wears on his left wrist. In addition to its standard cell-phone like features, the Wrist Communicator can access the Rangers’ Command Center’s Teleportation system remotely; allowing JJ to teleport wherever he needs to go at will. Finally, when clad in his Red Ranger Uniform JJ gains the ability to summon and pilot the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, JJ's Red Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, JJ must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Tyrannosaurus.” Until he does so, JJ is a normal human adult and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. Quotes “It’s Morphin’ time!” “Tyrannosaurus!” "Zordon! We need Dinozord Power, NOW!” JJ: “So, Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human?”  human’s ever defeated Goldar!” JJ: “Well, I’m gonna change that!” “Isn’t the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting? The world needs us, Rangers.” “Back to action!”